One of A Kind
by RevineTrister
Summary: IS my first Songfic of Sesshoumaru... first songfic at all really, anyway rated r for little language and violence,maybe a tiny bit of gore, sorry I have a short memory


Disclaimer: No I do NOT own Inuyasha...yet, but someday I WILL and he will be mine and we will have fun together... *is muted then flips off the camera man for muting her*  
  
Chapter One: One of A Kind  
  
Well I've got that feeling deep inside  
  
Well what it is I don't know  
  
My vengeance starts to change  
  
My mind gets filled with rage  
  
I raise my fists up to the sky  
  
The rain was really pouring that day which had enraged him to no end. He stood looking for a decent prey. He could smell him... a man from the past. He was well past decent, in fact he, Lord of the Great Western lands, even had trouble defeating him, but today was the day he would truly kill this man. He raced off toward the scent at least five miles off. He showed up in front of Inuyasha "Little brother..." Sesshoumaru looked down at him. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and a smirk spread on his face as he drew Tetsuiga (Misspell?) But Sesshoumaru simple knocked it out of Inuyashas' hand, but with much force that it broke Inuyashas' wrist. Sesshoumaru then grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and slammed him into the ground.  
  
Whatdaya see?  
  
The fear I see when I look in your eyes  
  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)  
  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
  
Makes you believe I'm  
  
One of a kind  
  
It was then Sesshoumaru saw it, it was the most perfect thing in the world, and in fact he wanted to see it more again and again he wanted to see that look. The look of Inuyasha fearing for his life, it was perfect. It was almost indescribable, but regardless it was great seeing it, but as soon as it was there it had left replaced by cursing...  
  
Hey Hey Hey, One of a Kind  
  
Hey Hey Hey, One of a Kind  
  
And Now I feel like I'm alive  
  
Don't know just how I got so low  
  
These voices in my mind  
  
Tell me it's killing time  
  
It is a thrill I can't describe  
  
This was too much he could almost smile. Almost. Inuyasha wasn't even fighting back, but he really didn't care about anything but that look if only he could get the look out of him again. "Oh yes I must find some new inspiration dear brother!" he flatly told Inuyasha, "What the fuck are you talking about you stupid son of a-"he was cut short when he followed Sesshoumaru's gaze to his "new inspiration"...  
  
Whatdaya see?  
  
The fear I see when I look in your eyes  
  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)  
  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
  
Makes you believe I'm  
  
One of a kind  
  
"Get the fuck out of here KAGOME!" Inuyasha told her as he fought to get out of Sesshoumarus' grasp, but it was useless. In an instant he and Sesshoumaru stood before Kagome more like Sesshoumaru standing and Inuyasha being dragged, "No! Leave..." blood started pouring out of Inuyashas' mouth as Sesshoumaru was crushing him neck to keep him from talking, cursing, and yelling, then there it was! The look, he'd gotten it out of both of them the exact same look. Yes it was addictive and he wanted more, the fear- it proved beyond all reason that he was better than all of them and fear was his thirst... he could smell it, but to see it. He then licked his lips just to see that look again.  
  
Hey Hey Hey, One of a Kind  
  
Hey Hey Hey, One of a Kind  
  
Hey Hey Hey, One of a Kind  
  
Hey Hey Hey, One of a Kind  
  
Yes! I am the one and only! They will ALL fear me and no one will ever think of trying to take over my lands and I will rule all four lands!  
  
The fear I see when I look in your eyes  
  
Makes you believe, makes you believe  
  
The fear that I see in the back of your mind  
  
Makes you believe, makes you believe  
  
The fear I see when I look in your eyes  
  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)  
  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
  
Makes you believe, makes you believe  
  
The fear I see when I look in your eyes  
  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)  
  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind  
  
Hey Hey Hey, One of a Kind  
  
Hey Hey Hey, One of a Kind  
  
Hey Hey Hey, One of a Kind  
  
Hey Hey Hey, One of a Kind  
  
It had stopped raining and his thirst had been quenched...for today that is. He threw Inuyasha on the ground and then turned and walked off listening to that annoying wench going "Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Oh, GOD is he still alive?!" She was so annoying, she's lucky or else I really would have killed him.  
  
A/N: Okay so it's not that great but it's my first Songfic so please not to many flames if you don't mind okay I wrote it in like 20 min. Oh and song is called "One of a Kind" by Breaking Point. Good song check it out. 


End file.
